


From A to Z

by MonBu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Just can't think about any other tag, M/M, My way to better my English writing skill, Spideypool drabbles, ha ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool drabbles <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> My first English fic _(：3 」∠ )_ Just saying so I can blame my English teacher for every grammatical mistakes =]]  
> Sooo I have been thinking about writing this for a long time, and finally I have the nerve to do it. Hope I won't let you down with my bad writing skill :D  
> Enjoy, angels <3

**A-Ass**

From the first time Deadpool met Spider-man, he knew that he wanted that ass. So firm, so round, so fucking hot. He just couldn’t stop himself staring at the young man’s ass.

“You know, I think you’re hot, so why don’t we date?” he asked when they were sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, feeling the cold air of September and sipping coffee.

Spider-man eyed him wearily, then got back to his cup, “You’re weird.”

 

“Have I ever not?” he smirked through his mask, rested his ankles on his knees. “So?”

 

“Lemme seeeee….. nope.”

 

Deadpool let out a whine, “Whyyy?”

 

“Coz I like girls.”

 

“So do I. But I still wanna date you.” he shrugged.

 

“I only like girls .” Spider-man emphasized every single word, didn’t want to stay in this conversation any longer.

 

Deadpool looked at him. The young man had taken off his mask, let the wind run through his messy brown hair. He was like those pictures on magazine, just…gorgeous .

The merc realized that he was not only in love with his ass but also with everything of him. He then turned away to contemplate the beautiful sunset. The sky was filled with a pure orange tone, starred with some silver clouds. The city below was shining under the golden light.

Was NYC always this glorious? 

Or it was because of Spider-man?

 

“Let’s play a game.” Deadpool suddenly said, still not looked at the boy.

 

“What game?”

 

“Till the end of this year, I’ll make you kiss me.”

 

“And if I won’t?” he raised his eyebrows in curiousity.

 

The man smirked viciously, “Oh babe, you will.”

 

“Don’t be so sure, Mr.Wilson. What if I win and you lose? Then what's the prize for me?”

 

Deadpool seemed to disconnect for a while, then his mood suddenly changed into seriousness.

 

“If I lose, you’ll never ever hear a word about your perfect ass from me again.”

 

 “… Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out my mistakes *hug*


	2. B

**B-Bottom**

“Are you OK?”

 

“Yeah, I feel the pain in my ass and everything is great… of course I’m not OK! What the fuck do you think it’ll be like when your asshole is ripped?!”

 

“That’s not my fault because you’re the one who wanted to be bottom.” Wade said, slowly moved his hip so as not to hurt the younger. He grimaced, felt the heat coming up his whole body.

 

“Ugh… who knows your lil Wadey is soooooo…. aghhh fuck it …” Peter growled under his breath, clenched his fists when the man found his G spot.

 

Wade laughed breathlessly, leaned down to kiss Peter’s neck. He then crashed their lips together and made him moan.

“Tch tch Petey-pooh, look who have just said the “f” word.” he teased, licked his lover’s chin.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Peter said, pulled the man down for another kiss. Wade shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth, felt the taste of the boy – the mixture of apple juice and chocolate cake. Sweet.

They started their relationship three years ago and finally Peter agreed to have sex with him. That was shocked at first, because he never thought they would go this far.

 

{Yeah, it started with just a bet… }

 

[… and then he actually kissed you... ]

 

{… aaaand, he is actually having sex with you… }

 

[… blushing and moaning and soooooooo damn sexy with his body wrapping around you!]

 

{Life goal.}

 

Wade chuckled. 

Definitely life goal.


	3. C

**C-Cuddling**

It was Friday night and they were watching Golden Girls reruns.

.

.

.

Nah, just kidding.

It was Friday night and they were lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, bleeding and groaning the shit out.  

 

“That was fun tho.” Wade giggled, covered his belly in order to keep his gut inside.

 

“Yeah, except your stomach was torn out and I broke some of my bones.” Peter said sarcastically.

 

They were on a mission to kill some werewolves wandering around those farmhouses. Turned out there were plenty of them, not a few as described. But seriously, their jobs were getting weirder every day. After werewolves, what would come next? Ghosts? Zombies? Vampires?

 

{As a matter of fact, we have already met them.}

 

[We married a vampire.]

 

{And we had a ghost friend.}

 

[And we kicked ass lots of zombies.]

 

{Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, memories... }

 

“We could have stayed home cuddling each other and watched Golden Girls.” Wade said after a while, looked into the younger man's eyes.

 

“Or Don’t trust the b in apartment 23.” Peter reminded.

 

“I always love Chloe.” he smiled exhaustedly, reached out to hold his hand.

 

Peter gave a small squeeze with Wade’s scarred hand, slightly pouted, “You mean you don’t love me?”

 

“Never thought of it.” the man replied with a hearty laugh, deliberately got up and moved closer to his baby boy. “Now my lil princess, if we can’t cuddle at home, then let’s cuddle here. There are stars and moon and dark shit clouds and ravens which are obviously thinking that we are dead. What can be more romantic?” he wiggled his non-existent eyebrows, looked down at the brunette.

Peter let out a sigh, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down. “Okay then.”

 

They laid down on their backs, cuddled each other in a puddle of blood, dirt and properly fertilizer too.

 

Sure, can’t be more romantic.


End file.
